Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant breeding, in particular tomato breeding. The invention provides for the genetic combination of the recessive gene conferring the “intense” phenotype and the (partially) dominant Ty-1 resistance gene (or Ty-3, or orthologs of Ty-1 or Ty-3), conferring resistance towards Tomato Yellow Leaf Curl Virus (TYLCV). In particular, the combination of the recessive intense allele and the Ty-1 allele (or Ty-3 allele, or orthologs of Ty-1 or Ty-3) on a single chromosome of Solanum lycopersicum (chromosome 6 of tomato) in cis configuration is provided, as are tomato plants comprising such a recombinant chromosome in their genome. Also provided are seeds from which such plants can be grown, plant parts, cells, tissues or organs of such plants and breeding methods for transferring the recombinant chromosome 6 comprising intense and Ty-1 (or intense and Ty-3, or intense and orthologs of Ty-1 or Ty-3) in cis configuration to other cultivated tomato plants or plant cells.